


wouldn't fall for someone (i thought couldn't misbehave)

by ivermectin



Category: MySims
Genre: Alcohol, Causing Problems on Purpose, Cigarettes, F/F, Getting Together, POV Brandi, Past Star/Brandi, Some formal event idk, the only sims game i've played is the racing one don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Brandi's had a crush on Violet forever. Lucky for her, she has friends who are pro at wingmanning. Or something.
Relationships: Brandi & Goth Boy, Violet Nightshade/Brandi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	wouldn't fall for someone (i thought couldn't misbehave)

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes the title is a hozier lyric  
> what can I say? some things are just On The Bucket List and writing gay mysims fic is apparently one of those things  
> even if like, 0 people read it

Violet just looks so sad.

That’s Brandi’s first thought about her; she’s sitting there glumly, hair falling in her face, beautiful black gown and an expression of being deeply, miserably, horribly lost. She looks like a tragedy, and she’s so beautiful, and Brandi just wants to make her feel better.

Violet takes a sip of champagne from a flute, though. Her posture is perfect, even as her eyes are weary.

Brandi wants to kiss her. Instead, she wanders back to the balcony, where Goth Boy’s lingering, cigarette in hand.

He raises an eyebrow as she approaches, says something about poetry, and she rolls her eyes.

“Not all of us are morbid and depressed all the time, weirdo,” she says, but it’s friendly, and he knows it.

“You’re pining, though,” he says. “I’ve been racing in a forest, and you’re pining worse than my track.”

Brandi rolls her eyes, leans against him. Goth Boy is her other half, her platonic soulmate, whatever they’re calling it. She’d helped him dye his hair for the first time, leaning over his bathroom sink, and they often hung out together, talking about nihilism and how terrible the weather usually was.

They’re joined by Star, who – it’s always awkward to bump into an ex, but Star and Brandi are exes with no resentment.

“I grabbed a bottle of champagne,” Star tells them, flicking her hair out of her face, grinning mischievously. “Drink from the bottle with me?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Brandi says, taking the bottle from Star. It’s already been opened, which is almost a pity – Brandi would’ve been only too happy to open it and explode the wine against Goth Boy.

“Pity Nightshade isn’t here,” Star says, casually. Brandi’s hand slips, and she spills the champagne down her front. Goth Boy manages to hide his laughter with a convincing cough.

“Oh, it’s like that?” Star asks.

“Yes,” Goth Boy says, looking more amused than he has any right to. “Yes.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Brandi says. “Fuck right off, Gothie.”

“Hey, Nightshade!” Star yells. A lot of heads turn, Violet included. Her look is chilling enough to refreeze icebergs. “Grace us with our presence, darling?”

“She has a sister,” Brandi hisses. “She’s not even the only Nightshade girl in this room.”

“Poppy’s not here, though,” Goth Boy says.

“Why do you know this?” Star asks.

“I found my marijuana dealer through her,” Goth Boy explains. He rolls his eyes. “Plant enthusiasts are the best. She’s like, vegan extraordinaire.”

“Lovely,” Brandi says, only half listening. “All you ever do is smoke weed and be sad.”

“And have sex with boys,” Goth Boy says. His expression is neutral and blank as always, but she can tell by the look in his eyes that he’s having too much fun.

“And have sex with boys,” Brandi amends.

Violet’s walked over to them by now, her heels click-clacking against the linoleum. They’re six inch heels, black and thick and ever so gothic, with silver buckles, cleverly hidden under the hem of Violet’s fancy gown.

“You called?” she says disinterestedly, looking at Star.

“Join us on the dark side,” Goth Boy says.

“Sure,” Violet says, still sounding bored. She plucks the cigarette out of Goth Boy’s hand in a movement that is so smooth and easy that it doesn’t even look disrespectful. Expertly, she smokes, and sits down on the balcony, legs sprawled out. “Ah, my parents are going to be so fucking pissed.” She hands the cigarette back to Goth Boy, closes her eyes.

“I’m going to go get some mimosas,” Star announces. She curls her hand around Goth Boy’s elbow, pulls at him. “We’ll be right back.”

“Memento Mori,” Goth Boy says grimly, walking off.

“Adieu, motherfucker,” Brandi says, watching him go.

Brandi watches them go, and then sits down right next to Violet, shoulders touching.

“So,” Violet says. “Guess it’s us outcasts again, hm?”

Brandi knows what people say about her. She doesn’t really care, and she hasn’t ever really paid it too much attention. Bully, prankster, liar. She’s just living Halloween every day; she doesn’t know what she has to even be defensive about.

“What crime are you here for?” she asks Violet.

“Poppy thinks I’m too gloomy,” Violet says, shrugging. “It’s not my fault I think despair is sexy.”

“Despair’s only sexy based off who’s wearing it,” Brandi tells her. “On you, it’s sexy. On Goth Boy…”

Violet gives Brandi a considering look. “Do you want to spoil the party for everyone?”

Brandi beams. “Oh, Violet darling, you know me so well.”

Violet doesn’t look that sad anymore. She reminds Brandi of Goth Boy, almost, sadness just a cover for the real thing, the emotion underneath that isn’t easy to see. She smirks at Brandi as they sneak into a secret passageway. It’s cramped enough that they’re pressed close together, and Brandi loves it – Violet smells comforting, warm, like cranberry wine and rainstorms and soot and roses.

“So, we’re going to cut the wires, and then steal Rosalyn’s purse once it goes dark,” Violet suggests.

“I could kiss you right now,” Brandi tells her.

Violet’s smile gleams in the dark, like the Cheshire cat from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. “Why don’t you?” she asks.

So Brandi does. And she does again, and again.

The amount of mischief they do that night is sadly limited, but as Brandi wipes Violet’s lipstick off her mouth and looks at the thoughtful smile on Violet’s face, she thinks it’s no big loss, really.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and more info/ lore is always welcome!! like i said, i've only played mysims racing, so i am so sorry if they're all really OOC


End file.
